Un soir de juin 1995
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Un soir de juin 1995, Remus Lupin se rend à une réunion importante de l'Ordre du Phénix : Deux nouveaux membres serons accueillis. Première confrontation avec des étrangers qui ne connaissent rien de sa condition... COMPLETE


Bonjour tout le monde !

Ceci est un re-postage de fiction !

Et une version courte (OS) !

Vous ne trouverez plus la version longue de cette histoire. Car elle est inutile. Ce chapitre se suffit à lui-même, tout ajout ne fait que l'alourdir et amoindrir sa qualité.

Sans plus de blabla, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Remus avançait dans la rue sombre en se préparant à recevoir deux nouveaux membres au le sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il était tard, les lumières extérieurs étaient déjà éteintes. La rue était déserte. Le Square Grimmauld n'avait, de toute façon, jamais été réputé pour être beaucoup fréquenté.

Une brise froide balaya rapidement la place. Remus resserra sa cape sur son corps. La fatigue tirait les traits de son visage. Les soucis et la maladie creusaient de fins sillons au dessus de son front.

La journée avait été pénible, longue et éprouvante. La meute ralliée à Voldemort avait été difficile à débusquer et surtout à intégrer. Les quelques signes évidents de son érudition et de son intégration, même difficile, dans la société des sorciers n'avait pas aidé à les mettre en confiance.

Arrivé devant les maisons 11 et 13, il revisualisa le papier sur lequel Albus Dumbledore avait écrit l'adresse du nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Relevant les yeux il put voir la porte de la maison n°12 se matérialiser.

Songeant à la réunion puis au repas qui l'y attendait, Remus se dirigeât vers la maison en réprimant un soupir. Il savait l'importance qu'avaient les réunions de l'Ordre et il savait qu'il devait se nourrir avant de se coucher, mais la fatigue se faisait terriblement sentir ce soir…

Il entra dans la demeure en veillant à éviter de réveiller l'austère portrait situé plus loin dans le couloir. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il vivait dans cette maison avec Sirius. Mais l'état dans lequel la maison avait été retrouvée n'avait guère été amélioré, l'atmosphère restait lourde. Surtout s'il fallait veiller à ce qu'aucun bruit ne réveille le portrait de Mrs Black…

Remus se faufila le plus silencieusement et le rapidement possible vers la salle à manger. Les odeurs des différents membres de l'Ordre étaient toutes réunies dans cette pièce. Il pouvait également distinguer celles, encore inconnues, des deux nouvelles recrues.

Il sentait également que les jeunes se trouvaient encore dans les étages. N'étant pas autorisés à assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, ils ne descendraient que pour le repas.

Arrivé dans la salle de réunion improvisée, Remus salua l'assemblée et pris place aux côtés de son ami. Sirius lui accorda un sourire qui se voulait enthousiaste, mais il était clairement triste. Ne voulant pas le heurter, Remus lui répondis par son plus doux sourire.

Puis Albus fit les présentations. Il y avait Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror haut placé au sein du ministère, très compétent et d'une fiabilité apparemment sans faille. Et il y avait Nymphadora Tonks. Une jeune fille d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Auror également. Et métamorphomage. Si on en jugeait les changements de couleurs que subirent ses cheveux quand Albus la présenta.

Remus fut peiné lorsque le Directeur de Hogwarts fit remarquer que, aux vues de leur statut d'Auror, Kingsley et Nymphadora allaient être d'une utilité sans précédent pour l'Ordre.

Sirius s'était raidi sur sa chaise et avait crispé son poing posé sur sa cuisse. Remus posa doucement sa main sur le poing et tenta de le détendre en le massant légèrement du pouce.

Remus sourit à l'un puis à l'autre des nouveaux à la fin de la présentation, serrant la mâchoire lorsque le vieil homme le présenta comme un loup-garou espion.

Les réactions des deux nouveaux ne furent pourtant pas violentes. Kingsley leva un sourcil avant d'incliner la tête dans un geste de salut et… de respect ? Oui c'était du respect qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles. Nymphadora le regarda droit dans les yeux avec surprise. Un éclair de tristesse parut dans ses yeux puis elle lui sourit en guise de salut. Il leur répondit d'un signe tête.

Le cœur tremblant devant ces salutations des plus posées, il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait à son tour crispé sa main que lorsqu'il sentit son ami lui rendre son massage.

Desserrant les dents et détendant sa main, il reporta son attention sur Albus qui énonçait l'ordre du jour de la réunion.

Il prit la parole pour faire son rapport. Calmement, doucement, il synthétisa sa rencontre avec Greyback. Il ne voulait pas apitoyer les autres avec les difficultés auxquelles il avait dû faire face. Il avait intégré la meute, point.

Severus Snape prit le relai en donnant des informations tirées au sein même du groupe de Mangemorts le plus proche de Voldemort.

Arthur enchaina avec les nouvelles du Ministère de la magie. Mauvaises bien sûr. La campagne anti-Dumbledore et anti-Harry Potter avait déjà fait un bond en avant grâce à la corruption des rédacteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Kingsley confirma les observations d'Arthur, donnant d'avantage de détails (ayant plus de crédit que Arthur au sein du ministère, il avait la possibilité d'avoir plus d'informations).

La réunion continua. Chacun fit son rapport et des plannings de tour de garde au 4 Privet Drive furent instaurés.

Puis Albus Dumbledore mit& fin à la réunion. Il quitta le Square Grimmauld avec Severus.

Kingsley et Tonks ayant été invités tous les deux à rester diner et la réunion étant finie, le volume sonore de la pièce augmenta brusquement. Afin d'éviter une migraine, Remus prévint les autres qu'il allait chercher les jeunes pour le repas.

Avant de sortir de la salle à manger, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Nymphadora qui avait demandé à Molly avec enthousiasme quelle aide elle pouvait apporter à la préparation du repas. Amusé, Remus vit que Molly regardait avec effarement la pile d'assiette qu'elle avait confiée à la jeune femme s'écraser dans un fracas assourdissant sur le sol.

_« Hermione, Ginny ? Le repas va bientôt être servi. »_

Les deux jeunes filles étaient installées dans le salon du premier étage, un livre devant elles. Il venait d'interrompre leur quart d'heure de lecture.

Lupin adorait ces deux gamines. Il aurait tellement adoré avoir des filles comme elles.

Il était incroyable qu'elles arrivent si bien à s'entendre malgré leurs caractères opposés. Ginny acceptait de passer du temps avec Hermione et ses livres, apprenait beaucoup de ces quarts d'heures de lecture, s'intéressait sincèrement de ce que son amie pouvait lui dire sur ses découvertes.

Et inversement, Hermione se prêtait volontiers à des activités plus dynamiques, acceptait facilement de partager des moments d'aventures (innocentes) avec Ginny. Elles trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'amuser, de bouger, tout en restant enfermées dans cette maison poussiéreuse. Il ne comptait plus les opérations d'espionnage qu'elles avaient menées pour débusquer les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux.

Et elles étaient d'une douceur incroyable. Elles lui vouaient une amitié et une affection qu'il ne pensait pas avoir méritées. Elles semblaient par moment oublier qu'il avait été un jour leur professeur et se comportait avec lui comme s'il s'agissait de leur oncle préféré…

Quand il les appela, debout sur le seuil du salon, elles s'étaient tout de suite retournées en se levant pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, déclarer qu'elles allaient de suite aider à mettre la table et pour déposer une bise légère sur chacune de ses joues mal rasées.

Le cœur serré, il leur sourit et les prévint qu'il allait chercher les garçons.

Il retourna dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la chambre de Ron. Et regretta que le jeune garçon ait acquis autant de maturité depuis sa troisième année…

Ron était devenu un jeune homme posé et assez observateur. Et quand Remus vint le prévenir que le repas allait être servi, il vit que Ron avait déjà décelé sa fatigue et s'en inquiétait. Il n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas fait un geste, mais ses prunelles azure le regardaient intensément et avec une lueur soucieuse.

Son inquiétude paraissait tellement grande que Remus se dit qu'il devait cacher bien maladroitement son état de santé préoccupant. Puis il se fit la réflexion que Ron était le seul à sembler s'en inquiéter…

Mal à l'aise, sentant des sentiments contradictoires et peu désirés le prendre à la gorge, il recula devant la main que lui tendait Ron pour le retenir et s'enfuit un étage plus haut, criant aux jumeaux qu'ils étaient attendus dans la salle à manger.

Arrivé au troisième étage, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il détestait ça. Ce comportement. Se cacher pour ne pas faire face au regard des autres. C'était lâche.

Mais en même temps, la confrontation l'amenait toujours à avoir des réflexions dont il se passerait volontiers.

Le regard de Ron l'avait blessé. Non pas parce qu'il y avait lu de la pitié, ses yeux en avaient été vierges. Non il était blessé parce que le jeune homme avait été sincèrement inquiet de l'état de fatigue du loup. Qu'il avait été triste de le voir si affaibli, si las.

Et qu'il était le seul, au Square Grimmauld à avoir eu cet intérêt, cette sollicitude dans ses yeux et dans son comportement.

Remus se maudit et s'allongea avec rage de tout son long sur le vieux lit à baldaquin.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui ! Ils avaient bien d'autres soucis autrement plus préoccupants que l'état de santé d'un loup-garou froissé et fatigué ! Voldemort était de retour ! Ils allaient bientôt avoir à faire à des disparitions « inexpliquées », des épidémies de sortilèges mortels et autres. Sans compter que le ministère n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Sirius lui-même n'avait pas paru du tout choqué ou peiné de le voir arriver, en retard, les vêtements encore plus déchirés, les cernes devenues presque indélébiles.

Il s'en voulait aussi, à lui-même, d'être aussi peu présentable. Il aurait pu réparer sa veste avec un sort d'une facilité déconcertante. Il aurait pu lancer un sortilège pour atténuer ses cernes. Boire des potions tonifiantes pour effacer toute fatigue de ses traits. Faire quelque chose. Pour qu'un garçon de quinze ans n'ait pas à le regarder avec peine et inquiétude quand il rentrait le soir…

Il s'était peut-être un peu trop habitué à ne plus vivre en communauté, à ne plus croiser de regards tristes et compatissant parmi les hommes.

Dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf ans qu'il n'entretenait plus de contacts réguliers et rapprochés, même avec ses amis.

En sortant de Hogwarts, il avait continué à correspondre avec les Maraudeurs, mais ne leur rendait visite qu'à de rares occasions. Et puis le drame était arrivé.

Quatre ans à peine après la fin de leurs études, les Potter avaient été tués, il avait cru Patmol coupable, Queudver avait disparu. Il n'avait plus eu personne avec qui correspondre, s'était retiré complètement de la société. Le seul lien avec l'extérieur qu'il avait conservé était une correspondance plus ou moins régulière avec Albus Dumbledore.

Autant dire que, côté relations humaines il était rouillé. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, qu'il apprenne à faire de nouveau abstraction des différentes réactions de ses vis-à-vis.

Remus regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'il pouvait déjà se concentrer sur son environnement. Son moral remonterait peut-être s'il vivait dans une pièce plus aérée, moins poussiéreuse, plus ordonnée…

Il se redressa lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. On venait le chercher… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner affronter le regard préoccupé de Ron… de toute manière, il n'avait pas faim ! Il pouvait dire à Sirius qu'il pouvait manger sa part !

Avançant vers la porte il était décidé à renvoyer son ami et lui dire qu'il ne descendrait pas.

La main posée sur la poignée, il s'immobilisa soudain. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de Patmol. Non plus celle d'aucun des résidents du Quartier Général. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur. Pétrifié, un horrible doute l'envahit. Ils n'avaient pas osé ! Ils n'auraient pas envoyé une nouvelle recrue se perdre dans cette demeure pour essayer de le retrouver ?

Ouvrant brusquement la porte, il trouva Nymphadora Tonks sur le seuil de sa chambre, la main levée pour toquer à la porte. Abasourdi, il la regarda sans réussir à parler.

Elle le regardait avec une expression déconcertante. Elle semblait déterminée et en même temps complètement perdue. Et c'est d'une voix mi-timide mi-décidée qu'elle lui demanda s'il voulait descendre. La soupe était prête…

Stupéfait, Remus mis quelques secondes avant de répondre. Devant l'innocence, la maladresse et la sincérité de la demande, il ne pouvait décemment pas la renvoyer.

Et puis, en considérant sa situation de manière objective, il ne pouvait se permettre de rater un repas. Il fallait absolument qu'il se nourrisse et de façon régulière s'il voulait préserver le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il acquiesça mais lui fit la remarque qu'elle n'aurait pas dû monter seule. Les autres n'auraient pas dû envoyer une nouvelle se perdre dans cette grande maison. Ils n'avaient pas à lui demander ce genre de service alors qu'elle ne connaissait ni les habitants ni les lieux.

À sa grande surprise, Nymphadora expliqua qu'au contraire, elle s'était proposée pour aller le chercher, tenant absolument à se rendre utile. Molly avait demandé à ce que l'un des jeunes retourne le chercher, mais elle avait insisté pour faire quelque chose.

Sans plus s'interroger, Remus descendit avec elle. La jeune fille, visiblement rassuré qu'il redescende lui adressa un sourire qui illumina son visage.

Ne voulant pas entretenir une image d'homme associable, il entreprit de faire la conversation, lui demandant quelles circonstances l'avait amenée à intégrer les rangs de l'Ordre, depuis combien de temps arrivait-elle à maitriser son don de métamorphomage et d'autres questions plus ou moins banales.

De son côté, Nymphadora répondait aux questions avec enthousiasme, relançait la conversation quand elle s'essoufflait en parlant de tout, de rien, du temps qu'il faisait. Toujours avec animation et énergie.

Il dut la rattraper plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle trébuchait dans les couloirs ou manquait de tomber dans les escaliers. Devant sa maladresse évidente, il se demanda comment elle avait pu réussir son examen final d'Auror, mais préféra ne faire aucune remarque.

Il se contenta de veiller à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal. Tout en répondant doucement aux questions qu'elle continuait de lui poser sans faire attention où elle posait les pieds.

Puis senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Les cheveux de la jeune femme avaient virés au rouge sang et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sans pourtant être clairement dirigés contre lui, sa colère était clairement due à quelque chose qu'il avait dit, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quelle erreur il avait pu commettre.

Puis elle lui expliqua, tout en essayant de prendre un ton détendu, qu'elle s'appelait TONKS !

Étonné, il la regarda sans saisir. Puis comprend que ça réaction est due au fait qu'il l'ait appelé Nymphadora. Justement elle lui expliquait qu'elle n'avait jamais pardonné ce nom ridicule de Nymphadora à sa mère.

Il s'excusa doucement en appuyant sur le Tonks.

La réaction un peu violente de la jeune femme l'amusait. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas en rire, lui-même avait piqué des crises monumentales, au temps des Maraudeurs, lorsque ses amis s'aventuraient à l'appeler « Mumus » ou « Nanard ». Il mettait, en ces temps-là, généralement beaucoup de temps avant de pardonner à James ou Sirius lorsqu'ils le taquinaient ainsi.

Ils rejoignirent enfin la salle à manger et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives. Remus entre Sirius et Hermione, Tonks quelques chaises plus loin, en face des deux adolescentes.

S'asseyant tranquillement, il accepta l'assiette de soupe que lui tendit Sirius sans rien dire. Sirius pouvait être attentionné parfois. Il veillait toujours à ce que son ami avale ses trois repas par jours. Mais Remus soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un réflexe acquis au lycée que d'une marque réelle d'attention. Il n'était pas sûr que Sirius se rappelait la raison pour laquelle il surveillait l'alimentation de son ami…

Pour éviter de repartir dans ses réflexions qui, décidément ne lui plaisaient pas et le faisaient se sentir coupable (après tout il était adulte, il devait gérer son alimentation lui-même), il se tourna vers Hermione.

Cette gamine était incroyable. Depuis les quelques jours où elle était arrivé au Square Grimmauld, elle avait instauré ce rituel du dîner qui consistait à lui poser certaines questions sur les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, comme s'il restait pour elle son professeur.

Elle avait toujours un domaine différent sur lequel elle souhaitait avoir des précisions, des conseils. Elle ne se lassait pas d'apprendre. Pourtant, les vacances scolaires venaient à peine de commencer. Et elle continuait d'étudier ses manuels scolaires, étudiait la théorie un maximum, histoire d'avoir des résultats optimaux en pratique, une fois arrivée en cours.

Du coup, Remus prenait le temps de lui répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui donnant les meilleures astuces, le plus possible de conseils, des incantations utiles, des mouvements de baguette et des réflexes à avoir en toutes circonstances.

Il ne négligeait aucun détail, veillant à ne pas décevoir son ancienne élève. Et puis il savait qu'elle lui posait toutes ces questions parce qu'elle savait que la deuxième guerre allait bientôt exploser, qu'il fallait se préparer au mieux pour pouvoir se défendre au moment voulu.

Il était touché de remarquer qu'il restait la seule référence que Hermione acceptait. Elle ne posait ses questions à personne d'autre. Tolérait les précisions que pouvaient donner d'autres personnes. Mais ne sollicitait généralement que l'enseignement de Remus.

Même les remarques d'Alastor Maugrey avaient une mauvaise réception chez la jeune fille. Même si elle tentait de le camoufler le plus possible, il était évident qu'elle restait mal à l'aise avec l'ex-Auror. Chose compréhensible puisqu'elle avait cru le connaitre et le côtoyer durant toute l'année alors qu'elle avait à faire à un imposteur. Le malaise et la méfiance restaient bien présents.

Pendant qu'il donnait ses conseils à la jeune fille, il avait pu remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'elle citait des passages de cours qu'il lui avait donner il y avait plus d'un an… Il était impressionné par sa capacité de mémorisation, le potentiel incroyable qu'il sentait émaner de l'adolescente. Et il prenait plaisir à développer son savoir, encourager ses recherches et son intérêt.

Décidément, il aimait beaucoup cette gamine. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une fille comme elle. Une fille tout court. Ou un garçon. Un enfant à qui donner une éducation, un enfant à chérir et à regarder grandir. L'aider à se développer, à se préparer au monde extérieur, au mal et au bien qui le régissait. Le voir se développer, s'épanouir.

Surtout, il aurait donné son monde pour avoir un être à chérir, à aimer de toute l'affection dont il débordait. Il aurait voulu aimer Hermione comme si elle était sa propre fille, la prendre dans se bras pour la protéger du monde extérieur, partager son enthousiasme comme les Granger ne pourraient jamais le faire, étant bien trop dépassés par les pouvoirs et le potentiel de leur incroyable fille. Il aimerait pouvoir répondre à ses marques d'affection en toute liberté. Sans se retenir parce qu'il n'était pas son père, qu'il n'était que l'un de ses anciens professeurs.

Il savait que sa nature de loup-garou ne le lui permettait pas. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à ce genre de pensées. La vie qu'il menait était bien trop chaotique. Et surtout le danger potentiel qu'il représentait était bien trop important. Il ne devait en aucun cas imposer cela à une femme, et surtout pas à un être innocent ! Surtout que pour l'enfant, le risque qu'il lui transmette son mal était bien trop grand.

Il avait pourtant réellement besoin d'affection, d'exprimer l'affection qu'il réclamait et qui n'avait trouver aucun objet à chérir depuis que les Maraudeurs avaient été détruits.

Il se rappelait que ses amis l'avaient un peu taquiné sur son côté un peu trop tactile, un peu trop possessif, un peu trop sensible. Mais il se rappelait aussi que James et Sirius ne l'avait jamais rejeté et avait toujours accepté ses embrassades et moments d'affection sans jamais s'en sentir gênés.

À cause de sa nature de loup-garou, ses parents avaient eu quelque peu tendance à s'éloigner de lui émotionnellement parlant. Il n'avait plus eu droit aux caresses maternelles, ni à l'affection paternel. Il n'avait pas manqué d'amour filial, mais avait manqué de marques d'affection.

Son amitié avec les Maraudeurs avait quelque peu atténué ce manque. Mais, à nouveau, cela datait d'il y a dix-neuf ans…

Tout en s'interdisant d'avoir plus de contacts physiques que nécessaire avec ses amis, ses colocataires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ce contact. Sa chaleur rassurante.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fit peu attention au déroulement du repas.

Il refit surface lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient rendu au dessert. Relevant la tête, il observa ses compagnons, écoutant les différentes conversations. Arthur et Kingsley discutait à une extrémité de la table des personnes au sein du ministère susceptibles de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre.

En face de lui, les jumeaux décrivaient leurs nouvelles idées d'inventions à un Sirius plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée des méfaits qu'allaient pouvoir réaliser les élèves à Hogwarts.

À sa droite, il vit Tonks amuser Ginny et Hermione en faisant subir à son nez d'étranges métamorphoses. Présentement elle arborait un nez en forme de trompette. Qui se transforma ensuite en truffe de chien avant de prendre l'apparence d'un groin de cochon. Pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes filles.

Souriant devant l'entente rapide des trois jeunes filles, il s'attarda quelques instant sur le tableau quelles formaient.

Puis son attention fut attirée à l'opposé de la table, de l'autre côté de Sirius. Ron avait demandé la permission à son père d'envoyer un hibou à Harry pour l'inviter au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Le silence et la tension qui s'installèrent suite à sa demande était pesants.

Remus et Sirius s'étaient redressés sur leurs chaise, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table. Toute la tablée s'était retournée vers Arthur qui avait retiré ses lunettes pour les essuyer avant de répondre, comme il le faisait à chaque fois lorsqu'il avait l'air grave et sérieux.

_« Dumbledore a demandé à ce que Harry passe au minimum un mois chez son oncle et sa tante Ron, on ne peut pas aller le chercher pour le moment. »_

Les ongles de Sirius étaient à présent tellement enfoncés dans le bois de la table quelle en porterait sûrement les marques à tout jamais…

Remus devinait aisément la réplique acide que l'animagus se retenait de cracher. Il avait la même qui lui brûlait la langue.

Si Albus avait réellement une bonne raison pour emprisonner ce garçon chez des gens aussi détestables que les Dursley, pourquoi ne la donnait-il pas ? Et surtout pourquoi ne prenait-il pas le temps de l'expliquer au jeune homme ? La meilleur façon d'amener Harry à agir de façon inconsidérée était de lui imposer des règles totalement absurdes et injustifiables.

Remus était inquiet pour lui. Il connaissait le tempérament des Potter, ils n'acceptaient les assignations à résidence que sous la menace, ou alors pour des raisons d'ordre vital. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important pour Harry que de retrouver ses amis ? Surtout après l'année et le mois de Juin qu'il venait de passer ! Son travail de deuil pour Cédric Diggory n'allait pas se faire facilement et le fait d'être éloigné de ses amis n'allait pas l'aider.

Il se doutait que Harry souffrait de la situation. Ils avaient entamé une correspondance pour compléter celle, plus régulière, que Harry entretenait avec Sirius. Mais Remus sentait la fureur et la frustration transparaitre dans les questions pressantes du jeune homme. Aucun de ses correspondants n'avait reçus l'autorisation du Directeur de Hogwarts de lui donner une quelconque indication sur ce qui se passait, où ils se trouvaient, ce qu'ils y faisaient.

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard contrarié. Ou plutôt furieux de la part de l'animagus.

Avec une grimace désabusée et résignée, Remus lui serra fugitivement le bras pour l'inciter à rester calme avant de se reconcentrer sur son dessert et son thé. Non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil désolé à Ron qui cherchait un peu de soutien auprès des autres personnes présentes pour amener son père à changer d'avis.

Après ce moment de gêne, les conversations reprirent sur un ton plus doux, afin d'apaiser la fureur du jeune rouquin.

Kingsley tenta de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère en racontant des anecdotes sur son ancienne formation d'Aurore aux jumeaux qui ne perdaient aucune goutte de ce qu'il racontait.

En se tournant sur sa gauche, Remus remarqua qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard interrogateur et suppliant. Dans un sourire douloureux, Remus s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille, expliquant que la décision ne leur appartenait malheureusement pas et qu'ils avaient déjà tenté de faire entendre raison à Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre et s'était réfugié dans un silence glacial quand Remus et Sirius avaient insisté.

Le vieil homme savait se montrer terriblement intimidant et très inquiétant quand il le voulait. Et lorsqu'il prenait une décision, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis…

La fatigue se rappelant violemment à son souvenir, Remus se leva et fit ses au revoir à l'assemblée.

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, Kingsley et Tonks se levèrent à leur tour pour prendre congé et remercier Molly pour le repas.

Remus les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Leur souhaitant une bienvenue un peu tardive, Remus sera la main de Kingsley et sourit doucement à Tonks. Il leur souhaita également une bonne nuit.

Kingsley lui répondit de sa voix chaude et grave. Dans un élan de sympathie et d'affection tout à fait inattendu, il lui fit une accolade bienveillante avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et d'attendre que Tonks ne sorte.

Cette dernière qui s'était un peu attardée pour faire ses au revoir à Ginny et Hermione, lui sourie et pressa le pas pour finalement se vautrer brutalement sur le sol en se prenant le porte-parapluie dans les pieds. Remus la rattrapa vivement avant qu'elle ne s'écrase le nez contre le sol poussiéreux. Puis se retourna rapidement pour refermer le rideau qui cachait habituellement Mrs Black et qui venait de s'écarter brusquement pour laisser le portrait hurler imprécations et insultes.

Sentant que cela allait devenir une habitude, il aida ensuite la jeune femme à se redresser avec un sourire amusé qu'il tentait en vain d'effacer. Veillant ensuite à ce qu'elle descende les quelques marches du perron en toute sécurité, il réitéra ses souhaits de bienvenue et de bonne nuit.

Toute déconfite elle se répandait en excuses. Elle avait toujours été maladroite et ne comptait plus les moments passés à l'infirmerie (de Hogwarts ou du ministère) pendant ses années d'études.

Toujours amusé, Remus lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. S'efforçant de cacher son amusement en parlant d'une voix douce et poli, il lui sourit gentiment. Il vérifia encore qu'elle avait bien transplané et que Kingsley avait disparu avant de fermer la porte et monter au troisième étage.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier et s'affala dans son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Décidément la journée avait été très longue et très éprouvante. Il sentait ses membres trembler sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Il repensa au repas qu'il venait de partager. Et remercia intérieurement la jeune Tonks d'être venue le chercher. Sa conversation avec Hermione lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. L'échange lui avait permis de ne plus penser à la rencontre pénible avec la meute de Greyback.

Et puis les maladresses, la jovialité et les démonstrations de métamorphose de Tonks l'avaient amusé. Il n'était pas malheureux d'avoir rencontré cette jeune femme. Son enthousiasme, sa bonne volonté et son énergie faisaient plaisir à voir.

En parlant de Tonks, il se rendit soudain compte que son odeur était présente dans la chambre. Les quelques secondes qu'elle avait passé sur le pas de la porte avait suffi pour que son odeur soit présente assez durablement…

S'enroulant confortablement dans sa couverture, Remus tenta de mémoriser l'odeur pour pouvoir l'associer au visage de la jeune fille la prochaine fois qu'il la sentirait. Puis souriant en se souvenant de chaque fois qu'elle était presque tombé dans la soirée (il en compta au moins quatre fois) il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

Et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Ce texte me tient à cœur, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ! Raison pour laquelle je le remet sur le site.

Inutile de réclamer une suite ou quoi que ce soit, ce texte est amplement suffisent. Il ne fait que donner les prémisses d'un nouvel amour, mais la suite n'est pas importante.

Voilàààà !

N'hésitez pas à lâcher quelques commentaires si l'envie vous en prend ! ;)


End file.
